


Stupid Git

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American High School AU?, Draco is wearing a boy jacket, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, and they're in a parking lot, them boys are so frustratingly in love it's cute, very intense and angry kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: Draco was a stupid git, and Harry wanted nothing more than punch him in the gut.Or kiss him. It could go either way at this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon:
> 
> "Stupid git" Harry mumbled "Sorry what was that Potter?" Asked Draco, kicking off from the wall. His stupid pretty boy jacket sparkling in the sun, his stupid pretty friends smirking, his stupid pretty face. "I said you're a stupid git Malfoy" he replied his face going pale as Draco grabbed his arm to drag him off "Follow me and Ill show you a stupid git" Draco growled in his ear.

Harry had always gotten so sick of listening to Draco’s stupid voice, sick of seeing his stupid pretty face, and most of all so so sick of being forced to be dragged from place to place by the stupid git. “Let go of me!”

“ Absolutely not,” Draco grumbled, his grip on Harry’s arm tightening even more. “You need a lesson or two in insulting people like that.”

If Harry wasn’t hopelessly in love with the git, he would probably fight his way out of his grip. Instead, he whined, grumbled, dragged his feet and cursed Draco to hell and back. “Slow down you absolute prick, not all of us have your obnoxiously long legs -”

Draco snorted. “How can legs be obnoxious?”

“I don’t know, man.” They were almost on the other side of the parking lot, out of sight and hearing-range of Draco’s friends. Where were they going? “I do, however, know yours definitely are.”

“You make absolutely no sense.”

“It’s my special talent.”

Draco’s sigh was long and theatrical, like Harry was the absolute pain of his existence. “I will literally pay you to shut up.”

“I doubt your father would like you spending his money on me.”

“Shut up.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Ohh, testy, are we? Did I say something wrong? Is your father -”

Suddenly Draco was pressing him against one of the cars on the parking lot, his boy jacket pressing hard against Harry’s neck, his face only seconds away from Harry’s, Draco’s hot breath roaming over Harry’s face. “Shut, _the fuck_ , up.”

“Or what?” Harry bit back, trying to ignore his heartbeat going bonkers. 

For a second it looked like Draco wanted to hit him.

Then, without a warning, Draco’s mouth was on his.

Oh, holy f-

It wasn’t a nice kiss.

It was hot and wet and harsh, with teeth and noses bumping, with Draco’s hands punching and nudging and grabbing so tightly it hurt, leaning in on Harry, trapping him, surrounding him, _devouring_ him.

_Draco,_ Harry thought giddily, his arms so tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

That stupid pretty face, that stupid hot mouth on his.

That stupid _git_.

Draco’s hand was on his hair, his teeth grazed his lips, and Harry’s knees _sagged_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154502187457/stupid-git-harry-mumbled-sorry-what-was-that)


End file.
